A Moment of Clarity
by Windy
Summary: Newly updated! Kloppman's granddaughter comes home after 2 years of being away at boarding school. But what has driven her back home? Please review!
1. Coming Home

Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dark when Katie arrived outside of the Newsboys lodging house. It had been two years since she had left for Boston but now that she was back, she planned on staying put this time. Katie stepped through the door and stopped in the doorway. Newsboys littered the area as they sat around joking and gambling with Racetrack. No one noticed her as she studied each face, looking for the boys she knew from her childhood. Katie dropped her suitcase with a loud thud that made all eyes turn to her.  
  
"Can we help youse, lady?" Racetrack asked moving to stand in front of her.  
  
"Lady? Race youse mistaken. This heres ain't no lady." A cocky voice called out. Katie looked up and saw the smirking face of none other then Jack Kelly.  
  
"If me bein' able ta soak you means I'm no lady, then I'se guess you're right, Cowboy." Katie laughed.  
  
"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! Boys! It's Sky!" Race said bursting out laughing. Katie smiled as the boys she knew gretted her. She spotted Kloppman standing at the desk and walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hello Grandfather."  
  
"Katie-girl, you're home...why?" he asked. He and the boys hadn't expected her to be back for a few more years.  
  
"Does it matter?" Katie sighed taking off her hat and placing it on the counter.  
  
"Youse got kicked out, didn't ya?" Jack guessed. Katie rolled her eyes as the boys started cheering. Kloppman just shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"So what happened?" Mush asked, eager to hear the story.  
  
"I soaked this one goil." Katie stated.  
  
"You soaked one goil and theyse kicked you out?" Blink cried out in surprise. To them, that was practically nothing. Fights happened all the time but then again that was life on the streets.  
  
"Who was the goil?" Jack asked knowing that there had to be more behind it.  
  
"Pulitzer's niece." Katie grinned.  
  
"Katherine O'Connell! What am I ta do with you?" Kloppman sighed giving her his best disapproving look.  
  
"Just be 'appy that I'm home?" Katie suggested with a sheepish grin.  
  
"That I am me girl. That I am." Kloppman laughed wrapping his granddaughter into a hug.  
  
"Well no offense boys, but I'm going to head up to my room to unpack and go to sleep." Katie said picking up her suitcase from the floor.  
  
"Lemme help ya with your stuff. It's the gentlemanly thing ta do." Jack said reaching to take the bag from her.  
  
"But Jack, youse not a gentleman." Katie laughed and ran up the stairs with him on her tail and the laughter from the other boys following. 


	2. Youse a goddess, Sky! Absolute Goddess!

Chapter Two  
  
"Hey Jack! Youse awake?" Race called out from across the room.  
  
"Whaddya want?" Jack mumbled. It was early and Jack knew that he would have to get up to sell papes soon.  
  
"Smell the air. Someone's cookin something." Race replied. Suddenly all the boys started waking up to the smell of food.  
  
"It's probably coming from the outside." Skittery said not letting his hopes get up, as he laid staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Nah. It's too strong." Mush argued, praying to God that it was from inside the LH.  
  
"You don't think that it's..?" Blink asked but was interrupted by Katie appearing in the doorway.  
  
"If ya boys don't hurry, ya breakfast'll get cold." Katie grinned watching all the boys jump out of bed.  
  
"Youse a goddess!" Racetrack cried out, tugging his shirt on.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just come to the kitchen when youse all are ready." Katie laughed and headed back to finish the pancakes and sausage she was cooking. It didn't take long for the boys to come rushing into the kitchen,having gotten dressed in record speed.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down boys. Food's not gonna disappear." Katie said placing the plates stacked with pancakes and sausage on the table in front of them. Many of them grabbed the food and went back to the bunkroom to make room for the others.  
  
"I stick by what I'se said earlier. Youse a goddess, Sky! Absolute Goddess!" Racetrack said piling his plate with food.  
  
"Youse only sayin' that cause she's feedin' you." Jack said coming into the kitchen followed by a sleepy 7 year old boy.  
  
"What's goin' on?" the boy yawned. Katie swept him up in her arms and set him down on top of the table.  
  
"An' who might you be?" Katie asked as the boy looked up at her with wide eyes.  
  
"My names Cap." He said proudly.  
  
"Well Cap, I'm Katie but these boys here call me Sky." Katie grinned and handed him a plate of food.  
  
"Youse sellin' wit us today?" Jack asked giving Katie a brotherly peck on the cheekas he reached around her to grab a plate for himself.  
  
"No, not today." Katie said filling the sink with water to wash the dishes with.  
  
"But you used ta always sell wit us!" Mush complained finishing off his breakfast. Katie silently wondered if these boys even tasted the food since they ate so fast.  
  
"You see Mush, Sky here's too good to sell papes now." Jack said putting his arm around his best friend's shoulders.  
  
"Oh don't you start wit me, Jack," Katie threatened.  
  
"Come sellin' wit us, Sky," Blink begged.  
  
"Pweese?!" Cap joined in, his mouth full of food.  
  
"But who's gonna do the dishes?" Katie asked looking at the dirty pile that had gathered as the boys finished off the food.  
  
"We will. Now go up to your room an' get changed!" Race commanded piling the dishes in the soapy water.  
  
"Get changed? What's wrong with what I'm wearin' now?" Katie teased wiping Cap's sticky face with a cloth.  
  
"Sky, youse wearin' a dress." Blink said looking at her like she was daft.  
  
"Can't get anything past you, eh Blink?" Katie laughed and headed up to her room. Racetrack got set to working on the dishes as most of the others stood around watching.  
  
"Hey, you guys noticed how much Sky's changed?" Mush asked drying the dishes Race had already cleaned.  
  
"Changed how?" Jack asked leaning on the counter.  
  
"I dunno. I guess I never noticed how pretty she was before. She was always one of the guys before an' now she's..a goil." Mush shrugged.  
  
"Sounds ta me that you fancy her, Mush." Race smirked handing him a wet dish.  
  
"No! You knows that I love Marie!" Mush said defensively. Marie, Mush's girl, worked in a factory in Brooklyn.  
  
"We know. we'se jus' teasin', Mush." Jack laughed.  
  
"He's right, though. Sky's gone and growed up." Blink stated.  
  
"Yeah 'n so have we. we jus' don't notice it 'cause we'se around each uddah all da time," Jack replied.  
  
"I guess ya right, Jack." Mush said placing the last dish in the cabinet  
  
"Course I'm right! I'm always right!" Jack declared.  
  
"Ha. That's a laugh." Katie said from the doorway. She was wearing her old clothes, the ones she used to wear before she left for school. It was the basic newsie apparel, minus the hat; her hair was now too long and thick to fit it underneath.  
  
"Now that looks more like the Sky I used ta know!" Jack stated.  
  
"Why thank you sir. Now we must be off before they run out of papers." Katie said and the boys followed her out of the lodging house and onto the streets. 


	3. If youse didn’t notice, I’s was defendin...

Morning Glory and Amiboshi no Miko -Thanks for the review!!!! Glad u like it ( Your wish is my command...here's Ch. 3!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"Heya Jack." A boy called out as the group walked up to the gates of the distribution office.  
  
"Hey Davey! Dere's someone I's want ya ta meet." Jack said greeting his friend. "Dis here's me best friend, Sky."  
  
"Please to meet you." David said shaking Katie's hand.  
  
"Same 'ere." Katie smiled.  
  
"Uh oh. We'se got trouble." Race said indicating to the approaching Delancey Brothers.  
  
"Well, well. Look's who's back!" Oscar sneered. "We'se missed ya, Katie."  
  
"Oh boys! It's been too long. I didn't think it was possible but youse two have gotten uglier since I've been gone." Katie said in mock affection. Morris and Oscar lunged for her but were stopped when Jack, Mush, Blink, and Race stepped in front, blocking her.  
  
"Now youse two should no bettah. It's against da rules ta hoit a goil, 'specially dis goil!" Jack threatened. Katie just rolled her eyes and headed over to the window to get her papers. Since when did they all get so protective of her? Katie just shrugged it off as she places her coins on the counter.  
  
"Fifty papes." She said.  
  
"Well if it ain't Lil' Miss Katie." Weasel sneered from behind the desk.  
  
"Hello to you too, Weasel." Katie sighed, never having to be able to stand this so-called man.  
  
"What are youse doin' back 'ere? Last I 'eard, youse were in Boston."  
  
"Ain't none of yer business. Just give me my papes!" Katie glared.  
  
"Fine, fine." Weasel laughed and handed her a pile of fifty papers. "Next!" The line kept moving as Katie took a seat and started to go through the headlines. It was a few minutes until Jack sat down next to her.  
  
"Took you long enough." Katie said casually, keeping her eyes on the paper.  
  
"If youse didn't notice, I's was defendin' yer honah." Jack replied.  
  
"Yeah and my honor doesn't need defending, tank you very much." Katie replied gathering up her papes.  
  
"Well `xcuse me fer bein' a friend." Jack said. Katie laughed, unable to stay annoyed at him.  
  
"Can I sell wit youse, Sky?" Cap asked appearing with his papers under his arm.  
  
"Sure thing." Katie smiled as the boy joined them. "So where we sellin' at?"  
  
"Central Pawk'll prob'ly be best since we'se got da kid." Jack said and then grinned, "An' cause youse rusty since ya `ave been gone so long."  
  
"I'm warnin' you, Cowboy. Youse shut yer mouth or youse gonna get soaked." Katie threatened with a grin.  
  
"Only woiks if ya say it wit'out a smile." Jack teased. Katie reached out and punched him hard in the shoulder. He then decided to keep his mouth shut as he gingerly rubbed his arm.  
  
They headed to Central Park and began shouting headlines in effort to sell their papers in good time.  
  
"Extra, Extra! Pack of rabid dogs runs loose round Brooklyn. Threatens lives of women and children!" Katie shouted. Jack smirked at her headlines that she had 'slightly' altered, but was surprised when several people stopped and bought from her. Katie smiled sweetly over at Jack and proceeded to shout out more altered headlines. They worked fast and were finished with the stack by mid-afternoon.  
  
"Yous goin' ta Tibby's wit us?" Jack asked as they exited Central Park.  
  
"No. I gotta do some shoppin'. The kitchen needs to be restocked if you all want me cookin' again." Katie said stopping in front of the LH.  
  
"Ya bet we'se do." Cap spoke up. Jack let out a laugh but silently agreed with the kid.  
  
"You wanna come wit, Cap? I could use someone to protect me from the thieves and muggers." Katie said giving Jack a wink.  
  
"Shure!" Cap grinned happily, proud to be Katie's protector.  
  
"Okay then. Let's head inside so I can change and we'll be off." Katie smiled.  
  
"I'sll see youse two tanight. Be careful, Sky." Jack said giving his best friend a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Always." Katie smiled and then disappeared inside to change into a navy skirt and white blouse, which was socially more appropriate for a girl of her age. But that didn't make her like it any more or less.  
  
**********  
  
"Where 'r we'se goin'?" Cap asked as he followed Katie down the street.  
  
"It's a surprise." Katie grinned taking the boys hand. They turned a corner and came in view of the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"We'se goin ta Brooklyn?" Cap asked surprised.  
  
"Yup. There's a bakery that sells this real good chocolate cake so I thought I'd treat you to a slice. But if you don't want any, we can just turn back." Katie said knowing full well that no boy would pass up chocolate cake.  
  
"No! I's wanna go! It's jist."  
  
"Spot Conlon?" Katie guessed. Cap nodded. "You let me worry 'bout Spot Conlon, ok?" Cap nodded once again but she could tell that he was still bothered.  
  
"I bet that I can beat you across the bridge." Katie taunted, trying to take the boy's mind off of his worries.  
  
"No youse can't! I's da fastest. Everyone knows dat." Cap boasted.  
  
"Fine then! One.. two.. THREE!" Katie yelled out and they started sprinting across the bridge. Katie stopped at the end and paused to catch her breath.  
  
"Told ya I's da fastest." Cap announced proudly.  
  
"You sure are." Katie laughed. "Now come on. The bakery's not too far away." They started walking but Katie could tell they were being followed. Her suspicion was right when she was suddenly shoved into an alley. Katie whirled around and saw three large boys blocking the exit.  
  
"Oh shit." She swore as she slowly backed away. 


	4. Can somebody get rid of the stray dog th...

(Sorry for the delay. Adjusting back to college took longer then expected. Thanks for all of you who reviewed so far. I'm glad you like it.)

****

Chapter Four

"Oh shit." She swore as she slowly backed away down the alley. Before she could stop him, Cap ran out in front of her.

"Youse leave 'er alone, ya dirty rotten scabba!" Cap shouted. Katie's heart clenched as one of the boys grabbed the kid by the arm. 

"Let him go!" Katie yelled as fury and rage consumed her. The boy shot her a smirk but Cap chose that moment to kick him hard in the shin, escaping from his grasp. Katie quickly pulled him behind her to keep him out further harm's way.

"Not so brave now, are ya pipsqueak?" the leader of the group taunted. Cap tried to rush at him but Katie held him back, giving him a hard look that made him think twice about fighting.

"Now are yas gonna cooperate, goil? Er am I's gonna hafta hurcha?" The guy sneered.

"Looks like you're gonna have to hurt me." Katie retorted and quickly punched him in the face, forcing his head to snap back.

"You stupid whore!" he shouted, holding his bloodied nose.

"Oh. Ouch. That hurt. Really." Katie said sarcastically. The other two boys appeared on both sides, grabbing her. She struggled, trying to get free as the boy she had punched reached back to return the favor. But just as he was about to strike, he was pelted in the back of the head with a brightly colored marble. Looking up, Katie saw Spot Conlon and some of the other Brooklyn newsies on the fire escape. Katie sighed inwardly out of annoyance. Of all of Brooklyn, Spot Conlon had to show up.

"Dis ain't any a yer business, Conlon." The boy with the bloody nose said.

"Whatevah's happenin' in Brooklyn is me business, Blake." Spot retorted. "Now why doncha head back ta Queens bafore I's forced ta soak ya." Blake looked back at the girl, who was scowling up at the Brooklyn leader.

"Dis ain't ovah, goil." Blake threatened. Him and the other two boys disappeared out of the alley.

"What are youse doin' in Brooklyn, Sky?" Spot asked leaning on the fire escape railing. Katie ignored him and walked over to Cap, bending down in front of him.

"You okay?" she asked softly, feeling Spot's gaze burning into her back. Cap nodded

"Can we's get dat chocolate cake now?" he asked. Katie laughed and stood up.

"Of course."

"Youse jist gonna ignore me, Sky?" Spot called out as Cap and her walked out of the alley.

"He catches on quick, don't he?" Katie laughed. They walked quickly to the bakery, which was more like a small café, trying to avoid any more trouble.

"You grab us a table an' I'll get da cake." Katie said stepping into the line of waiting customers. Cap pushed through the people and sat at a small table next to the window. After a few minutes of waiting, Katie sat down placing the large slice of cake in front of her and Cap. Cap stared in awe at the chocolaty richness as Katie handed him a fork. She only ate a few bites, letting Cap enjoy the treat. It was more fun to watch him eat anyway.

"Well why don't we go do that shopping now?" Katie suggested seeing the empty plate and chocolate smudged face. She cleaned the kid up and they headed out back towards Manhattan.

"Care ta answah me question, Sky?" Spot asked appearing as if from nowhere, but really from around a corner.

"Get a life, Spot." Katie stated and pushed past him with Cap clutching onto her skirt. They walked for a while and had just crossed the bridge into Manhattan.

"Is he still following us?" Katie asked. Cap glanced behind and saw Spot not too far away, following them at an eased pace.

"Yup." Cap said turning back around. Katie wasn't surprised but was deeply annoyed. It was an easy feeling to have when being around Spot Conlon. He was just one of those people that brought up that kind of feeling in her. 

Katie and Cap entered a goods and produce store only to come back out a few minutes later armed with shopping bags. Spot was leaning on the wall next to the doorway, waiting for them. Katie let out an annoyed sigh and continued along the sidewalk with Cap and Spot trailing behind. She entered the butcher's shop and bought some beef for a stew she was planning on cooking tomorrow. Katie came out surprised to find Cap laughing with Spot. Spot looked up and saw her outraged look and gave her his ever-famous smirk. Cap then noticed and came back by her side before she got angry.

"Told ya so." Spot laughed and Cap hid his smile behind his hand. Katie didn't know what they were laughing about but she had a feeling that it had been about her.

They got to the lodging house and Katie stomped inside, heading towards the kitchen.

"Can somebody get rid of the stray dog that followed me home?!" Katie hollered up the stairs.

"Heya Spot." Jack laughed as he was coming down the stairs. Katie went into the kitchen and began putting away the food she had purchased from the shops.

"So, youse gonna answah me question yet?" Spot asked standing in the doorway. 

"You followed me from Brooklyn just to get my answer for that stupid question?" Katie laughed. Spot just looked at her as if saying 'Yeah, so?' It was more then that to him though. He had asked a question and she had blatantly refused to answer him. He wasn't about to let her win by getting away without answering.

"What's the big deal, Spot? Yeah, so I was in Brooklyn. What I do and where I go is none of your business." Katie stated looking at him with cold eyes.

"Well I's makin' it me business." Spot stated returning the hard gaze.

"I was treatin' the kid to some cake at the bakery, okay?" Katie yelled. "An' since when have you given a damn about me? If I'se remember correctly, we'se don't really get along."

"When yer in me territory almost gettin' raped an' killed, dat's when I'se start carin'." Spot replied coolly.

"Now I 'xpect youse lookin' for a thank you or somethin'." Katie said. "Don't hold yer breath, Conlon." She pushed past him and ran up the stairs to her room before she did something drastic, like punching him.

"What happened in Brooklyn, Spot?" Jack asked having heard the whole thing. He had never seen Katie so annoyed before.

"She caught da attention a t'ree Queens newsies." Spot stated.

"Queens? What's Queens doin' in Brooklyn?" Jack asked.

"Causin' trouble, dat's fer sure. I'se not sure what ta make of it yet. Dey've been in da area fer da past few days. We'se been watchin' an' taday was da foist time dat dey 'ave cause any trouble. What's Sky doin' back 'ere anyways?" Spot asked fiddling with the cane hooked to his belt loop.

"She got kicked outta school fer soakin' Pulitzer's niece." Jack explained with a smile.

"Ha! Dat's me goil!" Spot laughed.

"Yer goil, Spot? I's do believe dat da famous Spot Conlon has fallen fer da irresistible charm a miss Katherine O'Connel." Jack teased. Spot, furious, pinned Jack against the wall.

"I'se like no one, got's dat Jackey-boy?! No one!"

"Alright Spot. Youse likes no one." Jack agreed, but inwardly he didn't believe him. He had suspected Spot's feelings for Sky before she left for Boston. Spot had been furious that Katie was leaving to become all 'hoity toity' as he had put it.

~Flashback~

"What are youse doin' here, Sky?" Spot called out watching as Katie walked along the docks, ignoring all the buys' hoots, hollers, and whistles.

"Jack made me come say goodbye." Katie frowned. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to be back home, packing to go to school.

"Goodbye? Where ya goin'?" Spot asked hoping down from his lookout perch.

"Ta Boston. I'se got a scholarship. I's get ta go ta school." Katie boasted. Spot frowned at her.

"Ya t'ink youse better dan us? Dan all dis?" Spot shot out. Katie looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talkin' 'bout, Spot? I'se just goin' ta school." 

"Yeah an' ya know what youse gonna learn? Ta become all hoity- toity like all a dem rich folks. Too good fer anyone. A snob." Spot yelled.

"You don't know anything! If I do change, it would be for the better. But I will never, ever turn into one of dem snobs!" Katie yelled back.

"I'se ain't dumb, Katie. I'se got a brain even dough I'se don't have no education. An' I'se know dat youse gonna come back different, if youse even come back at all." 

"You know, sometime I don't understand you Spot. Why do you even care? You are the most egotistical self-centered prick that I have ever met. An' I hope I never see youse again!" Katie yelled. The next thing she knew she was shoved off the dock and into the water. Coming up, sputtering with anger, she saw Spot smirking down at her.

"Well I'se hope ya gets yer wish."

~End Flashback~

"Youse stayin fer da pokah game tanight?" Jack asked after Spot had let him go.

"Nah. I'se gotta find out what's goin' on wit Queens." Spot said heading towards the door.

"Keep me posted, alright?" Jack called out. Spot nodded and left the LH. Jack sighed and headed upstairs to find out what happened between Katie and the boys from Queens.


	5. I still say youse cheated!

((hey Guys! Look I finally updated! I have been suffering from major writers block for the past few weeks. I must say thank you to Bolt for getting me outta my funk. An Thanks to my beta reader for looking over this chapter. Thank you Clatter for looking over my stuff too. You're awesome!!! And my last thank you is to my reviewers! I live for the feedback so lemme know what you think of this)

Chapter Five

Katie sat up in her room, standing by her window watching the people as they went about their daily business. It had been two weeks since she had last seen Spot Conlon and for some odd reason she couldn't get him out of her mind. She had been like this once, when she had first gone away to Boston. Katie had actually found herself missing the fights with the Brooklyn leader and now that she was back she felt oddly different about him. Yes, he still agitated her but it was distinct difference to it. Katie frowned as she began to analyze her feelings. 

She had been doing this for the past few days. What was wrong with her? It almost felt like she was falling for Spot Conlon. That was ridiculous! How could she even thin of falling for that arrogant and cocky boy! Well, she had to admit he was kinda cute. Only kinda cute? Okay so he was gorgeous. But that didn't mean anything. They had never gotten along and probably never will. They constantly bickered and fought ever since they had first met. But was there more to their relationship then fighting? Wait, what was she thinking? They didn't have a relationship. They couldn't. It would never work out. They'd kill each other within five minutes. Or would they?

@@@@@@

Spot Conlon sat on in his lookout perch at the docks. It was warm and many of the boys were swimming in the river but Spot was distracted. In fact, he had been distracted for the past two weeks. Ever since he had seen Sky. He almost didn't recognize her when she was fighting the boys in the alley. But as soon as she threw a punch, he knew who she was. Sky has changed a lot since going to Boston. She was no longer the gangly girl he remembered. In fact, she was now quite beautiful. Okay not just quite, _very_ beautiful. But they had still fought like nothing had changed. 

It was Jack's words that bothered Spot the most. Was he falling for Sky? It was impossible. They weren't even friends. She couldn't even stand him. Even if he had these supposed feeling for her, it could never work out. They were just too different. Or were they more alike then either realized?

@@@@@@

"Tell me why I am going to the Brooklyn poker game?" Katie sighed as they crossed into Brooklyn territory. 

"Yer goin cause youse need ta have some fun. Youse been moping about fer da last two weeks!" Jack said.

"Yeah an youse know dat yer me lucky charm." Racetrack grinned. Katie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure. You're just so lucky that I beat you almost every time we play."

"Well tonight's gonna be different! I can feel it!" Racetrack declared.

"Oh yeah. I won't be the one ta beat you, Spot will." Katie teased. Race punched her lightly in the arm but laughed along with the joke.

"Stop it youse two, we'se here." Jack said. The Manhattan newsies, plus Katie, walked into the Brooklyn Lodging House which was crowded with Newsies from all over Brooklyn, the Bronx, ad Katie even thought she saw some from Long Island. She didn't know this was gonna be that big.

"Heya Jackie-boy! Glad youse could make it." Spot smiled walking up to the group.

"Heya Spot." Jack said spit-shaking with the Brooklyn leader. Spot glanced over the group and saw Katie standing there in brown pants and a light blue top, her hair pulled back in a loose braid.

"How's it rollin' Sky?" Spot asked. Katie arched an eyebrow at him, surprised that he didn't make some smart comment like he usually did.

"Not too bad." Katie replied. Spot nodded and looked to Race.

"Hey Race. Ready ta lose yer money to me?" 

"I wouldn't be so shoah of me losing, Spot." Race grinned. "It might actually be both of us, since Sky's playin." Spot scowled when he heard that.

"Oh don't tell me you're still sore about losing to me a few years ago, Conlon." Katie laughed.

"I still say youse cheated!" Spot grumbled as He took a seat at the empty table. Most of the boys had scattered around the room, s it was just Spot, Katie, Race, and Jack playing this round.

"You know dat Sky don't cheat." Jack said. He remembered that game all too well. Katie had outsmarted all of them, causing them to lose that weeks wages. Spot had stormed out of the room, pissed at losing to a girl. Especially to Katie.

"Hmph." Spot grunted out as he began dealing the cards. Katie just shook her head at the grudge Spot held about that game. In truth, it had been all done with pure luck. 

Spot dealt out the cards and they began to play. They played a few rounds and it was pretty much a tie between Spot and Katie, with Race winning a few here and there.

"Well that's it for me guys. I am going to go and get some fresh air." Katie said standing up and pocketing her winnings. She headed outside to the docks and sat facing the water.

"Well, go aftah her, you idiot!" Jack urged. Spot glared at him but got up and headed outside anyway. Race hid a smirk. Jack wasn't the only one that had noticed what was going on between Katie and Spot. It had started even before Katie had left.

Katie sat staring into the dark water. Stupid emotions were getting a hold of her and had cost her a couple hands of poker. She had thought that she would be able to bottle up these feelings but being around him, let's just say it was getting hard. Katie heard someone walking up the dock and turned thinking it was Jack or Race. But it wasn't.

"Hey Spot." She said softly as he sat down next to her. Her gaze turned back to the water.

"Hi. Youse okay?" he asked looking at her reflection in the water.

"Course. Why wouldn't I be?" Katie asked. Spot just shrugged. They sat in silence for awhile, listening to the waves lapping against the shore.

"I was wrong, ya know." Spot said. Katie looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Spot had never admitted to being wrong before so this was a shocking revelation.

"I said you were gonna become a snob if you went to dat school but youse didn't. So I was wrong." Spot said.

"I did for awhile, actually. I wanted ta forget all of youse. To pretend I was someone special, ya know. But den I realized that wasn't who I am. I came to my senses pretty quick." Katie said. Spot looked at her.

"You don't hafta be rich to be special, Katie. Youse already are special. Youse always were." 

"What did you call me?" Katie asked looking up and meeting his gaze.

"Sorry. I didn't know you didn't like ta be called Katie." Spot said feeling slightly foolish. He wasn't comfortable with sharing things like this since he didn't do it often.

"No. It's okay. You just never call me by that before. I kinda like it." Katie said blushing and looking back into the water. Spot smiled but they were interrupted by Jack.

"Sky, we'se gotta get back before it gets too late." He said. Katie nodded and stood up.

"See ya around, Spot." Katie said.

"Alright. See ya." He said and turned back to the water as Jack and Katie left, catching up with the rest of the newsies.

"So what was dat about?" Race smirked. Katie punched him in the arm.

"It was nothing so stop that brain of yours." The guys laughed. Jack just looked at her and grinned. Yeah right, nothing.


	6. Looking like deer caught in headlights

(Yay! More reviews! ~Sigh**~** I love reviews. They make me write faster, as you can see. Wow 2 chapters in one week. Hell has frozen over. Keep reviewing and you may get another one soon!!))

Chapter Six

"What do you think you're doing?" Katie asked, standing in the kitchen doorway, her hands on her hips. Jack and Race jumped and glanced up at her, looking like deer caught in headlights. They had been caught trying to taste the dinner for that night. It was going to be big since a couple of the Brooklyn boys would be joining them for dinner before heading over to Irving Hall for Medda's new show**. **

"We'se just wanted a taste!" Racetrack said. Katie arched an eyebrow at him, holding a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Just a taste? I'll give you a taste!" Katie laughed and started hitting the boys with the spoon, chasing them out of the kitchen.

"Ow! Sky, watch it." Race whined as she smacked him hard. Katie stopped and closed the door, locking them out.

"Aw c'mon Sky! Don't be like dat." Jack said talking through the door.

"What's goin on here?" Spot asked from behind them.

"Sky kicked us out of da kitchen." Race stated turning to greet the Brooklyn leader. Spot just laughed.

"An ya probably deserved it." Jack and Race just made a face at him and the three headed up the stairs to where the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies were.

@@@@

"Are you ready yet, Sky?" Jack groaned. Most of the boys had headed over to Medda's already, in order to get good seats for the show. It was now just Race, Jack, and Spot who were waiting for Katie to come out of her room since she was changing.

"Patience is a virtue." Katie laughed as she walked out of her room dressed in a clean pale blue dress.

"Yeah but we're gonna be late now." Race grumbled, upset at the possibility that he might miss Medda.

"We'se not gonna be late." Spot declared. Katie laughed and was soon ushered out the door, on the way to Medda's.

"You look nice tonight." Spot commented as they trailed behind Jack and Race.

"What? In this old thing?" Katie laughed indicating to her dress. Spot just laughed. "So how did you like having a home cooked meal for once?"

"It was heaven. Me an da boys haven't eaten so good in a long time! If I knew you could cook like dat, I would be ovah here fer dinnah more often." Spot commented.

"How do you know she wouldn't poison yer food, Spot?" Race joked, looking back at them.

"Cause I trust her!" Spot said. Katie looked at him in shock. He trusted her? Spot Conlon barely trusted anyone. Jack and Racetrack just smirked at each other as they all walked into Medda's.

The show was great as usual and Jack dragged Katie backstage afterwards since Medda hadn't seen her since she had been back.

"Hey Medda! I got someone here who wants ta see you." Jack yelled as they stood at the base of the stairs that led to Medda's dressing room. Medda appeared at the top of the stairs, in a flourish of purple feathers.

"Boys! I was worried that you wouldn't come and visit me but here you are!" Medda smiled as she carefully walked down the stairs.

"Medda, youse remembers Sky, don't ya?" Jack asked indicating to Katie who stood at his side.

"Of course I remember Katharine O'Connell! How was Boston, dear?" Medda said giving Katie a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nothing compared to home." Katie smiled. Medda nodded in agreement. She then noticed how close Katie and Spot were standing.

"If I remember correctly, you two never got along." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"An' who says we do now?" Spot said defensively but not making any adjustment in the spacing between Katie and him. Medda shared a grin with Racetrack and Jack but said nothing more on the issue.

"Well, Medda, it was great seeing you but we have to hurry back before Kloppman locks the door. Or else we'll be sleeping out on the streets tonight." Racetrack said. It was already late and they knew that Kloppman would be locking the door soon. But they wouldn't sleep on the streets. They would have to climb in the window which was usually left unlocked.

"Well it was good seeing you all again. And Katherine, please come and visit me during the day sometime. I would love to hear about all your adventures in Boston." Medda smiled. Katie agreed that she would and they all started down the street.

@@@@

It was late when they reached the lodging house and the Brooklyn boys had all headed back home. Well, everyone except for Spot. He had decided to stay in Manhattan for the night. Katie said goodnight to the boys, most of which were already asleep, and crept into her room. She changed into a white nightgown and had just crawled into bed when she remembered the pile of dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, left from dinner. To clean or not to clean? Well, if she didn't clean, there was a chance for bugs and mice to find the food and that wouldn't be good in the morning. Sighing, Katie shrugged on a robe and silently crept out of the room. She passed by all the boys as they snored softly in their beds. Katie headed downstairs and into the kitchen, turning the light on. There it was. The pile of dishes and were there a lot of them! She started filling up the sink with hot water, dumping some soap into it.

"What are youse doin' up?" a voice said from behind her. Turning she saw Spot standing in the doorway.

"I forgot to clean the dishes. I didn't wake you, did I?" Katie asked turning the water off since the sink was now filled.

"Nah. I'se not tired enough to go to sleep yet." Spot said taking on seat on the counter.

"Good then you can dry for me." Katie smiled throwing a towel at him. Spot caught it and patiently waited as Katie started washing the dishes. Soon Spot's patience began to wear out.

"Can't ya wash any fastah?" Spot asked with a smirk. Katie shot him a glare and started cleaning even slower on purpose. She let out a huge yawn, pausing in her cleaning.

"Why don't you lemme do dis. You go an git some sleep.' Spot said hopping down from the counter.

"You sure?" Katie asked, surprised at the kind offer.

"Yeah. Youse are tired an I got nothing bettah ta do. Go." Spot said pushing her to the door. Katie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said and disappeared back up the stairs. Spot stood there for a moment, his hand to his cheek feeling where Katie had just kissed him. A grin spread over his face and he walked back into the kitchen, determined to make the dishes so clean that he could see his face in them.


	7. Troll spotted under Brooklyn Bridge!

Wow! Hell's frozen over and pigs have flown. I have actually updated. I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I guess I sort of lost my muse for this story and started working on some other ideas I had. Unfortunately, they are not newsie related. But anyway, my muse has returned and with a vengeance. I have like the entire story planned out! So no stopping this time! Please let me know what you all think, ok? Oh and thanks to Canarie for betaing this chapter.

Chapter Seven

"Troll spotted under Brooklyn Bridge!" Katie shouted, trying to sell her last paper. It was already nearing the evening and Katie was selling alone today, which many of the boys weren't that happy about. But she could take care of herself. She grew up running around the streets of New York City.

"Ain't youse done yet?" a bored voice called from behind her. From the corner of her eye, Katie could see Spot leaning on the building behind her, watching her through hooded eyes. She shot him a glare but quickly changed it to a smile as an elderly gentleman came up and bought her last paper.

"What do you want, Spot?" Katie asked stepping in front of him, briefly enjoying the shade from the building.

"I was wonderin' if ya had dinner yet?" Spot asked, tipping his hat up higher, letting her see his face more clearly.

"No, not yet." She replied. "Why? Are you asking me to join you?" The famous Spot Conlon was asking her out to dinner. Hell must have frozen over and pigs must have sprouted wings and flew.

"Deah's a new place I wanna try." Spot shrugged lightly, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"All right Spot. I'll have dinner with you." She smirked, finding the situation to be quite humorous. It's not everyday you get asked out to dinner by Spot Conlon. He led Katie to a small restaurant at the other side of Manhattan, a few blocks from the lodging house.

"They jist opened up an' some of'a da boys said it was pretty good." Spot explained as they took a seat in one of the corner booths. The place was pretty empty, only a few tables had occupants. All the same, the restaurant was a nice change from Tibby's.

"It's really nice." Katie smiled, opening the menu in front of her.

"So did ya have many friends in Boston?" Spot asked, making conversation as he scanned through the menu.

"Most of the girls I didn't really get along with, but there were a couple that were nice." Katie said.

"Was deah a special someone?" Spot asked not caring that he was being rather blunt. Katie stilled for a moment, then forced herself to meet his eyes. 

"No. No one special." Katie said sullenly but the quickly moved the topic away from her. "But what about you, Spot? I'm sure you've had plenty of girls while I was away." She grinned at him teasingly.

"I ain't gonna lie. I've had my share of goils but none lately." He shrugged. The conversation lightened up a bit as their food came. They talked about her school, the strike, and what each of them had been doing the time Katie had been gone. Spot was really interested in Boston and the lives of the hoity-toity folks that she had gone to school with. She admitted to him that she hated being away from everyone and preferred the life of a newsie to anything else. It was what she had grown up doing. Spot told her of how nothing really changed much after the strike, except that the price of the papes had been lowered. The newsies were still treated the same and pretty much everyone had forgotten that the strike had even happened. It was only the newsies that talked about it anymore.

The sun was setting as Spot and Katie made their way over to the Manhattan Lodging house. They were both remembering the past, when they were younger, running around the streets.

"The first thing you ever told me was that girl's can't be newsies." Katie stated. Spot laughed remembering.

"Yeah but youse proved me wrong, didn't ya? Yer actually one of da best newsies out deah," He replied. Katie had gotten so mad when Spot had told her that as children. She had gone out and gotten Jack to teach her to be the best there was.

"Yeah, except for today." Katie shrugged.

"It was slow. I tink everyone had a bad day taday." Spot stated. It was true, though. Most of the boys were out later then usual, selling papers.

"Yeah I guess so." Katie shrugged and got unusually quiet. For some reason, with every step closer to the LH, she felt a sort of dread. But she didn't know what was bothering her.

"Hey, are youse okay?" Spot asked, grabbing her hand to get her attention. She looked up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." She reassured him.

"About me, I hope." Spot smirked. They were standing outside the LH now, and Spot was still holding her hand in his, which Katie didn't mind at all. Since when did she start feeling anything other then annoyance at Spot? But it felt right, them holding hands and both realized it deep down inside. 

"You wish." Katie teased lightly. She knew by the look in his eyes, that he was experiencing the same feelings for her that she was feeling for him. But could they be together? They had hated each other since they first met. They could always just give it a try though. But before either of them could further contemplate the idea, a loud voice interrupted them.

"I know she lives here, old man. Now where is she?" a male voice yelled from inside the LH. Katie frowned, instantly recognizing the voice. Why did he have to show up now? Opening the front door, she could see a well-dressed young man standing in the middle of the lobby, arguing with her grandfather. The newsies were scattered around the room, some on the stair well; others positioned against the walls. Jack was the only one who stood up next to Kloppman at the desk.

"Dis is a newsBOYS lodging house. Dere ain't no goils here." Jack argued. 

"Why don't you stay out of this, newsie? This isn't any of your business." The other boy stated, glaring at Jack. He knew they were hiding Katie.

"Andrew, stop it." Katie frowned, pushing her way into the room. She knew if she didn't put an end to the argument fast, there was going to be trouble.

"Katie, love! There you are." Andrew said smiling happily, bending down to kiss her on the cheek. She quickly pushed him away.

"Don't you 'Katie love' me! What are you doing here?" she shot back, glaring up at him. She was beyond pissed. She had though she left Andrew in her past, back in Boston. Why the hell was he in New York and in the newsies LH?

"I'm here for you, darling. I want you back." Andrew declared. Everyone was watching the scene with interest, most of all was Spot. 

"What? Josephine Pulitzer not good enough for your bed? Now you're running back to me? I don't think so, Andrew." Katie turned to leave, but Andrew stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Please, just listen to me. She meant nothing to me. I have only ever loved you." He pleaded.

"What makes you think that I love you?" Katie asked coldly. 

"Because you still wear my ring." Andrew said and tugged on her necklace, bringing out from underneath her shirt. There on a silver necklace, lay a diamond engagement ring.

Katie is engaged? Since when? And what is Spot gonna do about it? Hmm wait and see. While you wait, please review.


End file.
